Eyes of Remembrance
by QuintessenceWhite
Summary: When Sakura's friend comes home, Team 7 finds themselves fighting for her aproval. But she has her own ideas...
1. Demon Eye

* * *

Eyes of Remembrance

Hello all! My name is Quintessence. I know it's annoying name but that's my REAL name! This is my first Naruto fic on this site so I hope you all will be nice!

READ ON!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living with my brothers. I would sell them...

* * *

Chapter one: Demon eye

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and their sensei, Kakashi, stood in the middle of the training field discussing the training they had just completed.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura interrupted.

Kakashi looked over at her. "Yes?"

Sakura scuffed a foot on the grass. "Well, my friend is coming home today, and I was wondering if you could give me some time off?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Well, since we are between exams I think that will be okay."

Sakura was listening but she was looking at a girl who had appeared on Kakashi-sensei's blind side and was staring at him.

As Kakashi turned his head, the girl seemed to float to the other side of him, still looking at him with interest.

Sasuke, peering at the girl, noticed that her toes hovered an inch off the grass.

How does she do that? Thought Sasuke. It must use a lot of chakra.

The girl suddenly spotted Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Kaida! I didn't know you'd be here yet!" Said Sakura, smiling at the girl.

Kakashi was finally able to see the girl and was surprised by what he saw.

Her silver hair was up in buns on the top of her head, wrapped in black fabric, with the ends sticking out to the side. Her clothes were similar to his own but they were black and the vest had the symbol for ninja on the back in purple thread.

This girl looked just like himself! Right down to the mask that covered the lower part of her face, and the covered left eye, except the girl used a black bandage instead of a hitai-ate, like Kakashi.

"Who...are you?" Asked Kakashi.

The girl turned, her one visible, half-lidded blue eye piercing Kakashi's mind.

"A friend of Sakura chan." She said simply.

Kakashi was stunned. Her voices and appearance drove his inner self crazy. What did she look like under that mask? He must find out.

"Sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. This is my oldest friend, Kaida of the demon eye."

* * *

Short first chapter. Sorry. I hope that you will enjoy this story! Review onegai!

QW


	2. Toys, Letters, and Jealousy

Chapter 2: Toys, Letters, and Jealousy.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't say such things, they'll not like me!" Said Kaida, holding her hands out to Sakura.

Sakura gripped Kaida's hands in hers and smiled. "Don't worry Kaida-chan, everyone likes you!"

Kaida pulled out of Sakura's hold and struck a fist into a palm. "I've just remembered! I have something for you!"

Kaida disappeared and reappeared, this time with a large bag in her arms.

"And I brought something for your friends, too."

She pulled out a small package and handed things to Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Wow, a fox key chain! Thanks!" Shouted Naruto, holding it up.

Sasuke looked down at the pinwheel key chain in his hand. A memory of his childhood erupted into his head. Just like Kimiko-chan. He smiled.

Kakashi peered at the present this small girl had pushed into his hands. It was the gold-collector's edition of _Icha Icha Paradisu,_ signed by the author.

"Thanks." he mumbled, cracking open the book. He didn't look at the book, but rather at Kaida as she handed the rest of the bag to Sakura.

"Just like I promised. The newest fashions from each country!"

"Wai! Thanks so much Kaida-chan!" Said Sakura as she hugged the blushing, silver-haired girl around the neck.

Sakura released Kaida.

"Have you been getting all my letters?" Asked Sakura.

Kaida nodded. "I almost missed the last one as I was leaving Kumo no kuni. I tried to catch up with you in Kiro no kuni but I had just missed you."

Kakashi interrupted here. "Who are you? No one can just go from country to country without permission! Exspecially not if you are from here. Konoha has no treaty with Kumo."

Kaida looked up at him. "What is your level, Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi blushed slightly at this small girl pulling rank on him. "Jou-nin."

"I guessed as much. But for me, as a mihari, I do have permission to go anywhere."

"Mihari?" Asked Naruto.

"Like a spy," Replied Sasuke. "Except mihari can be hired by all of the Kages. They aren't bound to one country."  
Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Wow. You guys must be pretty tough!"

Kaida suddenly uttered an "Oh!" and began feeling around on her person.

She pulled out a letter and held it out to Naruto.

"You know Inari don't you?"

Naruto pounced on the letter and tore it open. He smiled and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Big Brother Naruto.

How are you? I'm fine. Now that the 'Great Naruto Bridge' is up, Kiro has gone back to it's normal hustle and bustle. Gramps and Mom say hi and thank you. You'll never believe this! My Dad came home! It turnes out he was a ninja's son and he picked up a few trickes. Gato killed an illusion! My Dad was angry that he couldn't go home until Gato left. The girl I sent the letter with took care of him when he went back to his homeland. She's real nice and is a great cook. When she asked about Sakura-chan I was happy to say that you were here before. Dad and me are as close as ever and we do all the same stuff that we did before he had to leave. We went fishing and I wanted to send some fish with the girl for you but Mom said they would go bad before she got there, so I sent a picture instead!

Write back or come play! Inari.

P.S. Gramps said to tell you that Zabuza and the masked kid's graved were dug up. The urn of ashes and all the weapons we buried with them are gone! Well, just thought it would be of some intrest. Bye Again!

Naruto and Sakura were teary-eyed and everyone gathered around to see the picture.

It showed a broadly smilimg Inari holding a fish as big as he was. Around him stood Tazuna, the bridge builder, Tsunami, Inari's mom, and the smiling man with one arm around Tsunami and the other hand on Inari's head must be Kaiza, Inari's father.

Naruto was blubbering.

"Th...they all look so happy!"

Sasuke scowled at the picture then at the letter, then at Kaida.

"These could very well be fakes."

Kaida scowled at Sasuke.

"Do you think I am a liar?"

Kakashi took the photo and held it in front of Sasuke's face.

"It's real, see? The bridge is completed in the picture. Anyway," Kakashi returned the picture. "Mihari are not permitted to lie unless they are on a mission. If they happen to let a lie out it is easily noticible by anyone."

"So there." Said Kaida smugly.

Sakura tapped the smaller girl on the shoulder.

"Why did you come back? You didn't say anything about why in your last letter."

Kaida's happy air stilled.

"I came to help someone." She said quietly.

"Who?" Pried Naruto.

Kaida mumbled something.

"Who??"

"Sakura-chan, do you want to come over for dinner?"

The sudden change in topics startled everyone.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Well...um I guess."

Kaida looked to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"I hope you will come too."

Naruto grinned. "Well if Inari says you are I good cook, then how could I refuse?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be there, too."

Kakashi looked at his male students. What was that blush on Naruto's face about? And what about that odd glint in Sasuke's eyes? Kakashi was slightly ashamed that he was feeling jealous toward his students.

"Kakashi–san?"

Kakahsi came back out of his little world to see Kaida standing in front of him, her blue eye searching his face.

"Yes?"  
Kaida smiled. "Don't be late."

* * *

Foo. That felt good to get out of my system! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Dreaming of Flowers

Chapter Three: Dreaming of Flowers

::Late in the Evening::

Kakashi walked down the road in the direction of Kaida's house. The jou-nin looked down at the slip of paper with her address on it.

"Don't be late, eh?" He mumbled.

I wonder how much Sakura has told her about me. She obviously knows about _Icha Icha Paradaisu_. Kakashi groaned. Oh no. She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert.

Kakashi stopped and sat under a tree. Looking up through the branches, the jou-nin closed his eye and saw the silver-haired girl.

Kakashi felt a warmth in his body.

= Day dream=

Kakashi lay in a field of flowers. The wind blew their scent across his face.

"Kakashi-san." Whispered a voice near his ear.

Kakashi turned his head to see Kaida leaning towards him. Her face was mask less and perfect. She wore a floating pink strapless dress with a lighter pink flower pattern.

His eyes drifted down to her chest. The pronounced curves caused a shadow to form between them.

"Kakashi-san, if you get any closer, you'll be down my top."

Kakashi blushed.

A hand tugged on his mask. For the first time, (even though it was a daydream) Kakashi let the mask fall.

Kakashi smiled as Kaida's hands caressed his beautiful face.

Petal soft lips met his. Kakashi ran a hand up Kaida's back and slowly unzipped her dress.

It fell away, revealing her glorious body, clad only in a pair of pink panties.

"Your turn, Kakashi-san." Smiled Kaida.

Kakashi thought of his own body, heavily scarred from Anbu missions, pressing up this girl's pure form.

"I can't."

A cold wind blew the petals from the flowers. Kaida wrapped her arms around herself.

Kakashi hale out a hand to Kaida as she pulled on her dress. "I'm sorry. It's just that you are so perfect."

Kaida plucked a flower from Kakashi's hair and pulled on his mask.

"Just so you know. Even a beautiful flower," She showed the top of the flower. "Has its faults." Kaida flipped over the flower to reveal several large bruises and scrapes on the underside.

Kaida let the flower fall as she poked Kakashi in the face.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

=End Daydream=

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi opened his eye to see Naruto poking him in the face.

Kakashi groaned and stood up.

His team stood in front of him in their nicest, yet still casual, clothes.

Sakura, her hands on her hips scowled at her teacher. "Sensei, we're not going to let you be late."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Team 7 walked down the road and stopped in front of a large house.

On the path to the house, sweeping with her back to them, stood Kaida.

Her long silver hair, nearly sweeping the ground itself, was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Kaida-chan!" Called Sakura.

Kaida turned, her hair and clothes swirling around her ankles.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Kaida noticed Kakashi staring at her. She put a hand to her face.

"I suppose I look a little different, ne?" She said, blushing. Kakashi nodded.

The mihari had changed from the rough 'n' tumble ninja girl to this gentle girl in flowing clothes. She wore a priestess's haori of red and white and her mask and eye cove were now white.

Kakashi desperately wanted to see more skin than just her fingers and eye, but Kaida's mask covered the would be visible skin on her chest.

"Please. Let's go inside." Kaida said setting her broom against the door and entering the house with the ninjas.

In the entrance room, the group switched their shoes for slippers.

Kakashi looked through an open door into an empty room with a long table in it.

Kaida came to stand next to Kakashi.

"Drop the illusion, please." she called to the empty room.

The illusion rippled and fell, revealing a room full of people, arguing.

Two people stood on either side of the door, most likely the ones who had held the illusion.

Team 7 stared at the two ninjas.

"ZABUZA AND HAKU?!" Shouted Naruto.

* * *

hee hee sorry for the late chapter. I have a very short attention span and ......................... what?

oh, that's right. I might not be able to get up chapters very quickly seeing as school is about to start...boo to school.


End file.
